dragonballfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 1: Los d
Este es el primer capitulo de Dragon ball: Battle of Gods R2. Sinopsis La historia comienza en el templo del dios de la destrucción Bills, donde el dios caprichoso esta centado en un cojín rojo comiendo uvas moradas con Wiss mirando la ventana, obserbando el cielo dorado. Wiss: ¡Han pasado Tres años desde su pelea contra el dios Súper Saiyan! Bills: ¡Sí! (masticando) Wiss: Ya es siendo hora de que regrese a la Tierra para la revancha! Bills: ¡No, les concedere más de tiempo de entrenamiento dudo aun que puedan estar comparados conmigo! (poniendo una uva en la boca) Wiss: ¡Señor! ¡Me preocupa un poco que los otros dioses descubran sobre la existencia del nuevo dios Súper Saiyan! Especialmente Tam-Anegi Bills: ¡Imposible! ¡Los demas deben de estar en letargo o destruyendo un mundo! ¡Ademas Tam solo esta sumido en un gran letargo de lo cual no se sabe cuando despertara! Wiss: Bueno... Supongo que tienes razón ¿Quieres una copa de leche? Bills: ¡Sí, Wiss! La escena se aleja del templo de Bills y se muestra que a varios kilometros de la plataforma (donde se encuentra el enorme arbol donde se encuentra el templo de Bills) otras plataformas con montañas y otras con torres. En esos lugares son donde reesiden otros dioses de la destrucción de otros universos. La escena se dirige hacia la plataforma que se encuentra en el centro de todas, donde hay un inmenzo jardin de arboles (de selva) con un gigantesco arbol (más grande que el de Bills) luego la escena cambia en medio de unos escalones del interior del templo donde un misterioso hombre con la piel amarilla y el pelo castaño camina solo. Ese hombre viste con un traje parecido al de Wiss. Aquel misterioso dios de la destrucción entra en una enorme sala (al final de los escalones) cuyo centro hay una especie de esfera semitarnsparente cuyo interior se haya una especie de hombre con el torso, cabeza, brazos y piernas estan cubiertas del todo por una pelaje de color marrón excepto, el pecho, barriga y la cara. Tiene un rabo bastante largo, una apariencia musculosa en los brazos y pecho y viste con un pantalon blanco con un cinturon rojo. Tiene un brasalete dorado en cada muñeca y una diadema dorada, también calza unas botas azules. Aquel misterioso ser esta completamente dormido profundamente en esa esfera. Hombre amarillo: ¡Pronto despertaras... Tam...! (acariciando la esfera) Entonces la escena cambia en la Tierra, donde se ve el cielo completamente celeste y bello azul. Entonces pasa por delante de la escena una nube amarilla, quienes estan montados Gohan (quien tiene 25 años) y Videl, (quien tiene 24 años) quienes estan apunto de casarce dentro de 3 meses. Muchos pajaros vuelan y cantan alrededor de la feliz pareja, Videl alza sus brazos sonríendo como si quisiera tocar los pajaros. Luego cambiaron de rumbo y se dirijieron al mar donde Videl pone la mano sobre el agua. Gohan: ¡Mira! (señalando a la pequeña isla donde esta la casa de Mutenroshi. ) La nube se hacerca hacia la isla mientras allí, esta Krilin (ex monje y ex calvo) quien tiene 45 años entrenando artes marciales junto a su esposa C 18 (mujer ciborg) quien tiene 45 años. Por otro lado esta Marron (hija de Krilin y C 18) quien tiene 15 años entrenando también. Por otro lado esta Mutenroshi (antiguo maestro de artes marciales) tumbado en una tumbona durmiendo. Videl: ¡Eh! ¡Hola! Krilin: ¿Eh? (quitando la vista al cielo, viendo a la dulce pareja saludandoles) Krilin: ¡Hombre, hola! ¡Que lo paseís bien en tu cita! (saludandole) Gohan: ¡Gracias, Krilin! Mutenroshi: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué psas!? (despertando asustando) C 18: ¡Eh, Krilin! (con las manos sobre las caderas) Krilin: ¿Qué? C 18: Antes de casarnos ¿Porque no me llevastes a una cita como ellos? Krilin: ¡Pues...! (nervioso) ¿Porquqe no me lo dijistes antes? (más nervioso) C 18: ¡Mmm! (molesta) Mutenroshi: ¿Me e perdido algo? En otro lugar la pareja sigue sobrevolando el mar azul con delfines saltando. Videl: ¡Mira, delfines! Gohan: ¡Sí! (en su mente:) ¡Han pasado tres años desde que ese hombre gato llamado Bills viniera a la Tierra! ¡Mi padre entrena mucho por si regresa ese Bills para la revancha...! Aunque mi padre entrena más de lo normal! Videl: ¿Estas bien? Gohan: ¡Oh! ¡Sí, tranquila estoy bien! (sonríendo) Videl: ¿Donde esta tu padre? Gohan: ¡Dijo que iva a someterse a un gran entrenamiento en el Palacio Celestial de Dende! Videl: ¡Ah! En el Palacio de Dende Dende y Mr. Popo estan obserbando una puerta, que se trata del Rincon del Alma y el Tiempo (cuya puerta fue reconstruida por Dende y Mr. Popo) Mr. Popo: ¡Hacia mucho tiempo que no veia a Goku entrenando de esa manera! Dende: ¡Incluso PiccoloPiccolo (B) le esta ayudando! Mr. Popo: ¡Jamas pense que se fueran a entrenar juntos a pesar que en el pasado fueron grande enemigos mortales! Dende: ¡Aja! Dentro del Rincón del Alma y el Tiempo Dentro de esa dimensión tan completamente blanco se escucha sonidos de golpes, patadas y de 2 voces muy familiares quienes son Goku (quien tiene 45 años) y Piccolo combatiendo. Los 2 ex enemigos se dan una avalancha de golpes, puñetazos, codazos y patadas y ninguno pueden darse. Los 2 descienden al suelo completamente sudados y suspiarndo debilmente. Piccolo: ¡Debo de reconocer que as mejorado bastante durante estos dos meses en el Rincón! Goku: ¡Jeh! ¡Lo mismo digo, pero solo quiero superar mis limites de Súper Saiyan tres! Piccolo: ¡Lo se, pero tu hijo se fue a una cita con Videl y Vegeta no se resigna en entrenar junto con tigo, debido a su condenado orgullo de guerrero! Goku: ¡Si, lo se! Piccolo: ¡Bueno, continuemos! (preparandose) Goku: ¡Sí! (preparandose) Ambos ascendieron a mayor velocidad al aire, donde se dan rapidos golpes y se escuchan ruidos. Piccolo se aleja y lanza una onda de energía brillante hacia Goku, pero el guerrero Saiyan la desvia con facilidad con su mano, dejando a Piccolo un poco sorprendido y enfurecido. Luego lanza una Onda demoniaca (una ráfaga de energía parecido a un Onda Vital pero de color rojo) Goku: ¿Eh? (viendo la Onda demoniaca hacercandose directamente hacia el) Goku: ¡¡Aaaaaaah!! (creando una esfera de energía con su aura) Piccolo: ¿¡Eh!? La Onda demoniaca es retenida por la barrera de energía y explota sin dar a Goku. Piccolo: ¡Maldita sea! (enfurecido) Luego junta el dedo índice con el Corazón (dedo) y lo pone en su frente cargando una garn cantidad de energía. Goku: ¡Eso es...! Piccolo: ¡Ya te dije hace mucho que te haria el honor de utilizarla contra atí! Goku: ¡De acuerdo! Goku extiende sus brazos hacia adelante y lo junta. Luego lo vuelve hacia atras, preparando un Onda Vital. Goku: ¡Ooooo daaaa víííí! taaaaaa!!! Goku lanza el Onda Vital mientras Piccolo lanza su ataque más debastador: El Rayo Maléfico. Los 2 ataques colisionan y ninguno de ellos retroceden. Los 2 hacen su mayor esfuerzo para mantener sus tecnicas pero las 2 explotan probocando una gigantesca onda expansiva que arrastra a los 2 combatientes. A Piccolo lo arrastra hacia el santuario y a Goku más al aire hasta que se detiene. Goku: ¡¡Piccoloooo!! Cuando se disipa el humo Goku desciende al suelo y corre al santuario y ve a Piccolo caminando malherido. Goku: ¿Estas bien? (preocupado) Piccolo: No te preocupes... (cayendo al suelo) Goku: ¡Piccolo! (levantando la espalda y sejetando la cabeza) Piccolo: Estoy bien... Goku: ¡No debemos torturar más nuestros cuerpos ya an sufrido demasiado! En la Corporación Capsula en la Sala de fuerza de gravedad Vegeta quien tiene 49 años, esta transformado en Súper Saiyan 3 esta entrenando en condiciones muy extremas de gravedad y lleva entrenando durante más de 8 horas enteras. Vegeta esta haciendo flexiones con las manos y va por 200.000 flexiones. Vegeta (en su mente:) ¡No dejare que ese payaso derrote a Bills antes que yo y me humille como lo a echo siempre desde que le conosco...! ¡Sere yo quien lo haga....! ¡Y después seras el siguiente...! Fuera de la camara Bulma: ¡Me voy a visitar a Chi-Chi! Vegeta: ¡Pues que disfrutes! Bulma: ¡Juh! No has cambiado nada. (yendose un poco molesta) En Ciudad Satan La nube voladora desciende frente a la casa de Satan. Videl: ¡Gracias por el paseo! Gohan: ¡Denada! ¡Ahora solo tengo que irme a entrenar con mi hermano adios...! Videl: ¡Espera! Gohan: ¿Que pasa? Videl: ¡No se...! Pero... ¿Podriamos entrenar contigo también? Gohan: ¡No se...! ¡Sera un entrenamiento muy duro y dificil para tí! Videl: ¡Pero yo quiero defender la Tierra como tu padre y tu! Gohan: ¡Esta bien! Si de verdad quieres, lo haras Videl: ¡Muchas gracias! Gohan: ¡De nada! (despidiendose) La nube voladora saciende al cielo y se aleja de la ciudad. En el Monte Paoz cerca de la casa Son Goten, quien tiene 15 años, esta transformado en Súper Saiyan 2 esta entrenando muy duramente lanzando puñetazos y patadas al aire y lleva así durante 5 horas y esta muy sudado. Luego se detiene y se tumba al suelo muy agotado. Goten: Esto cansa bastante... (suspirando agotadamente) Luego después de un rato se queda aun tumbado con las manos detras de la cabeza contemplando las nubes blancas. Goten: ¡Me pregunto como estara mi padre entrenando con Piccolo! Entonces pasa cerca un conejo blanco. Goten ve al conejo y se levanta. Goten: ¡Eh, conejito! Goten alcanza al conejo y lo acaricia sobre su lomo. Goten: ¡Que conejo tan mano! ¡Mi nombre es Goten! Entonces de repente el conejo sale huyendo asustado. Goten: ¡Eh! ¡Espera! (intentando perseguir al conejo) ¿¿??: ¡Eh Goten! Goten mira al cielo y ve a su hermano montado en su nube voladora. Goten: ¡Hola, hermano! ¿Como te fue la cita? (sonrísa boba y arrogante) Gohan: ¡Bastante bien! ¿Y tu entrenamiento? Goten: ¡Fue muy agotador! Gohan: ¡Entiendo! ¡Pues cuando termine de descansar durante 10 minuos ire a ayudar a papa en su entrenamiento! ¿Tu quieres? Goten: ¡No ire a entrenar con Trunks más tarde! Gohan: ¡Vale pero no te duermas! Goten: ¡Si...! Entonces.... Tripa de Goten: ¡¡GRRRRUMGE!! Goten: ¡Mama habra echo la comida! Gohan: ¡Si, yo tambien tengo hambre! ¡Vamos! Goten: ¡Sí! Ambos hermanos parten volando hacia su casa, mientras hay Chi-Chi y Bulma estan centadas tomando el cafe. Bulma: ¡Cuanto tiempo van a estar entrenando nuestros marido! ¡El mio una vez comenzo por la noche y termino casi al amanecer! Chi-Chi: ¿Enserio? ¡Pues el mio se marcho a entrenar con Piccolo hace tres semanas! Bulma: Incluso nuestros hijos entrenan duramente más de lo normal Chi-Chi: ¡Seguro que la gran paliza que les dio ese Bills les afecto de lleno! Bulma: ¡Si pero ese Bills a pesar de ser un dios de la destrucción muy caprichoso es bastante educado! Chi-Chi: ¡Lo se! Bulma: Vegeta hiso muchas flexiones voca abajo con sus manos. Chi-Chi: ¡Goku hace muchas flexiones así y atado voca abajo levantando pesas súper pesadas! Bulma: ¡Yo creo que Vegeta puede ser superior! Chi-Chi: ¡No, mi Goku puede! Entonces ambasa comienzan a discutir sobre que su marido es mejor que el otro. Chi-Chi: ¡Goku! Bulma: ¡Vegeta! Chi-Chi: ¡Goku! Bulma: ¡Vegeta! Chi-Chi: ¡Goku! Entonces se abre la puerta, y entran Gohan y Goten y ven a su madre y Bulma discutiendo. Gohan: ¡Mal momento para entrar! ¡Goten! Goten: ¿Mmm? Gohan: ¿Te apetece ir a comer por un restaurante de la ciudad y después vamos a entrenar juntos! Gohan: ¡Sí! (entusiasmado) Gohan: ¡Vamos! (cerrando la puerta) Luego ambos hermanos ascendieron al cielo hacia la ciudad. En otro lugar En otro lugar del universo se encuentra un planeta parecido al de los Kaioshines y sus habitantes son Kaioshines. 3 de ellos estan reunidos y parecen muy preocupados. Kaioshin 1: ¿Que ocurre? Kaioshin 2: ¡Sí! ¿hay una amenaza suprema? Líder Kaioshin: ¡Escuchad! (cara de preocupado) ¡El muro oscuro que separa del mundo de la tinieblas y al nuestro se esta agrietando! Kaioshin 1: ¿Qué? ¡No es posible! (sorprendido y preocupado) kaioshin 2: ¡Pero...! ¡Pero eso significa que los Maikaioshines...! Líder Kaioshin: ¡Y no solo eso....! Kaiosines 1 y 2: ¿Eh? Líder Kaioshin: ¡Una bestia oscura a logrado escapar del mundo de las tinieblas cuando el muro comenzo a derrumbarse y nadie sabe donde se encuentra! Kaioshin 1: ¡Hay que capturarlo o si no...! (preocupado) El líder Kaioshin se pone de espalda ante de sus 2 compañeros y comienza a mirar fijamente y preocupadamente el cielo. Líder Kaioshin: ¡Así es! ¡No solo nuestro universo sera destruido....! ¡Si no todos los universos existentes seran destruidos! Entonces la escena se vuelve completamente oscura y se muestra 2 aterradores ojos de color sangre y se escucha los gruñidos feroces de una bestia. Narrador. ¡Una nueva amenaza esta apunto de surgir desde las profundidades de la oscuridad iniciando una era de destrucción que una vez fue sellada hace milenios! Categoría:Capítulos